Fuegos Artificiales
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Porque las cosas, por más que queramos, no siempre pintaran de color rosa.


**Fuegos Artificiales**

_Post-manga_  
_ **Pareja:** Inuyasha & kagome_  
_ Porque las cosas, por más que queramos, no siempre pintaran de color rosa._

¡Lo siento mucho! Después de tanto tiempo sin decir nada, de haber ido de la nada, he vuelto. Vendrán en camino nuevas historias, nuevas tramas. Espero que disfruten.

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo planteo en mis historias lo que me gustaría que pasara o algo así._

* * *

**I. **

No quería abrir los ojos, me daba mucho miedo el solo querer intentarlo, pues de alguna manera sabia que me dolería, y no por los rayos potentes del sol, sino por no encontrar a mi lado la persona que quería. La duda, la frustración y aquel nudo atorado en mi garganta, me indicaban que pronto mis mejillas se inundarían de aquel líquido salado, demostrándome que mi sueño, solo era eso, _un sueño_. Y lo odiaba más que nada, odiaba vivir en una realidad diferente a lo que había esperado.

Pase mis manos por el lado vacio del futón y me entristecí al sentirlo frio. _Él ya se había hace mucho. _No deseaba asumirlo, tampoco quería que aquello fuera verdad. Solo deseaba regresar a aquellos días donde viajaba en su espalda para ir a una batalla o después de haber ganado, también a esas veces en las que todo el grupo se detenía a comer y había momentos de risas, confesiones y situaciones que nos hacían felices. Las cosas habían cambiado, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera previsto; y aunque, varios ya encontraron la felicidad, yo no podía evitar sentir que algo me falta y que aun seguía atada a un pasado.

_Mi felicidad no era completa aun. _Y yo no podía ignorar eso.

—Inuyasha —pronuncio su nombre con una sabor amargo en mi boca, mientras acaricio el vacio que hay a mi lado con algo de tristeza.

Desde hace un tiempo sabía que algo así pasaría pero no quería verlo, él me lo había advertido, me lo había puesto al frente, pero yo simplemente continuaba, quería que eso quedara atrás, que pudiéramos ser al fin felices; sin embargo, día a día verlo decaer y volverse melancólico, distante y callado, fueron las primeras señales y yo sabía a qué —o a quien— se debía; la cuenta regresiva comenzó, pero yo solo lo ignore, como una cobarde.

**II.**

—Kagome-chan ¿Mañana iras al festival? —me pregunta mi amiga con algo de curiosidad mientras tendemos la ropa.

—¿Eh? —la miro algo sorprendida, a lo que ella me desvía la mirada.

—Es que Inuyasha… —lo dice con algo de temor, tomando a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos y mirando el cielo.

—Él vendrá —le aseguro con una sonrisa, ella me mira con algo de lastima.— Lo prometió. —y esas palabras, calan en lo profundo de mi ser, pues se que van más para mí misma, que para Sango, ya que aun quiero confiar en sus palabras.

—Pero ni siquiera Miroku lo ha visto —me comenta y sé que es verdad lo que dice. La miro a los ojos con decisión, con suplica y ella lo entiende. Solo quiere ser una buena amiga y hacerme reaccionar, lo comprendo, es lo más normal después de todo lo que ha pasado. Aun así prefiero guardar silencio, no es necesario quitarme las esperanzas que resguardo en mi interior con anhelo.

Me levanto de la roca en la que me encuentro de manera lenta y camino al rio con paso ligero, dejo que la brisa recorra mi cuerpo y me permita encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Respiro profundo y enfoco mi vista en el azul cielo, sintiendo la paz y tranquilidad recorrerme; algo que no había dejado de desear desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

—Prometo que si no regresa, dejare de insistir —digo alzando mis brazos hacia arriba y sorprendiendo a mi amiga quien se levanta de su lugar con rapidez. Veo como quiere decirme cosas, expresarme su apoyo, darme aliento, pero todas esas palabras quedan en su interior, cuando yo le sonrió de forma sincera.

—Kagome-chan… —susurra, para devolverme la sonrisa y a pesar de que su pequeño hijo se ha puesto a llorar, la paz que reina este momento en mí, no se va.

_También, prometo que si regresa, no lo dejare ir._

**III. **

La felicidad, la euforia y el ánimo, se siente a donde sea que se vaya. Las personas de otras aldeas, han visitado la nuestra para disfrutar del festival. Los bailes, las historias, la comida, todo hace de este un ambiente de amistad, amor y hermandad, uniendo más allá de las raza, pues hasta demonios se han incorporado a la celebración, para disfrutar de la actividad.

_Las cosas han cambiado más de lo que se esperaban. _Y eso alegra a más de uno, pues la convivencia se ha hecho mejor y los lazos entre demonios y personas, han permitido que las guerras secén y las masacres también.

—Kagome-sama —escucho como me llaman entre la multitud, pero no logro identificar de donde viene. Observo en todas las direcciones algo molesta.

Y entonces lo veo caminando con lentitud.

—Inuyasha —murmuro, y mis pies automáticamente empiezan a dirigirse hacia él. ¿Aun no me ha visto? ¿Me estará buscando? Mi paso se vuelve más rápido en cuanto la emoción embargo mi ser.

—¡Kagome-sama! —la voz que antes me llamaba, toma mi brazo y desvía mi mirada de la persona que he estado esperando ver e estos días.

—Monje Miroku —lo mira con una sensación de enojo impreso en mi expresión, el monje me observa con algo de intimidación y me hace ademanes con las manos, como intentado calmarme, rolo los ojos con molestia y vuelvo en mi búsqueda.

_Pero ya no está._

**IV.**

No puedo evitar temblar al verlo frente a mí con una mirada decaída y decidida al mismo tiempo. Las palabras desean brotar de garganta con insistencia, pero enmudecen al verlo pasarse una de sus manos por su cabello y reír.

—Te ves bien hoy, Kagome —me dice con una voz ronca, mientras se sonroja. Yo lo miro con curiosidad, y analizo un poco mi aspecto; es verdad, el día de hoy, había decidido utilizar una yukata azul con bordes dorados y cabello semi-recogido, dándole un toque rebelde a mis cabellos. Mi meta era lucir diferente para él, como un aire refrescante en el verano.

—Gracias… —le respondo en un susurro más débil que el viento, sin embargo, se que él me ha entendido, porque se endereza en su lugar y una sonrisa se adueña de su rostro.

Quiero correr a su lado y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estará bien, que se puede apoyar en mí. Deseo tomar su mano eternamente, más que cualquier cosa, anhelo su compañía, pero es egoísta ¿Verdad? Lo observo con algo de melancolía, no sé qué puedo hacer por Inuyasha en este momento. Ni siquiera puedo sonreírle, porque en medio de nosotros puedo sentir un inminente vacio que con el pasar de las manecillas del reloj, se vuelve aun más grande. Evito hacer alguna imprudencia, siento que cualquier cosa, hará que él se vaya de mis manos.

—Yo… —tartamudeo un poco, desviando la mirada al cielo.

—Kagome —lo escucho llamarme y su voz me hace sobresaltar ¡No!¡No¡ ¡No puede ser!— Yo he venido para…

—¡Espera! —le pido en voz alta y con las lagrimas a punto de resbalar. Inuyasha me mira algo sorprendido y sé que va a decir algo más, pero antes de que termine con todo, tomo su mano y comienzo a correr en una dirección.

_Donde posiblemente encuentre una salvación a esta relación o la perdida completa._

**V.**

—¿Por qué? —me pregunta mirando al frente y apretando la mano que está unida a la mía. Me acerco lentamente a su cuerpo y con mi mano libre le indico que me mire, posándola sobre su cachete.

Puedo sentir su calidez, aunque el frío de la noche se esté aproximando. Suspiro. Sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer podrá romper en mil pedazos más mi corazón, pero está bien; porque lo único que quiero es que Inuyasha vuelva a sonreír con naturalidad.

—Olvidémonos de Kikyou —suelto de manera suave, esperando una reacción, pero lo único que hace Inuyasha es cerrar sus ojos y soltar mi mano. — Por eso… —sin embargo no puedo continuar con la frase, cuando él se aleja de mí.

Volteo la mirada con algo de tristeza, y veo como los últimos rayos del sol se ocultan tras las montañas, el olor a incienso cubre el lugar y ligera neblina cae sobre el lugar en que nos encontramos; sin embargo, no puedo apreciar al máximo el espectáculo frente a mis ojos, ya que, hay una carga pesada en mi corazón. No sé que pueda pasar, tampoco sé que será lo mejor. Posiblemente lo mío solo se trataba de un sueño imposible, tal vez lo mío no era estar a su lado. No lo sé realmente, pero desearía poder encontrar un poco de paz en mi interior.

—Inuyasha… —lo llamo, viéndolo fijo. —¿Qué le dirías a Kikyou si estuviera frente a ti? —. El brillo en sus ojos es inevitable esconder, escuchar su nombre, ha causado un revuelo de emociones en su ser -como en el mío- y se que su mente comienza a debatirse, entre lo que está bien y veo como aprieta sus manos, lastimándose con sus garras.

Nuevamente me acerco a Inuyasha y tomo una de sus manos, dándole fuerza. Dándole ánimos.

—¡Vamos! —Exclamo con molestia.— ¡Grítalo! —le pido con algunas lagrima sobre mis ojos. —¡Kikyou! —grito desgarrando mi garganta al aire. — ¡¿Por qué no fuiste más cuidadosa?! —pregunto, haciendo escuchar mi voz en el bosque y sus alrededores. —¡Te pudiste salvar! —vuelvo a arremeter con otro reclamo, dejo que más aire entre en mis pulmones.

—¡Discúlpame Kikyou! —me sobresalto al escuchar su voz entrecortada. — Yo.. yo…yo —Inuyasha continua con sus palabras tartamudeando. — ¡No puede salvarte! —Grita con potencia, haciendo de nuestro agarre aun más fuerte— ¡Deseaba estar contigo! —vuelve a expresar.

Y allí en medio de la noche dejamos que dolor fluya.

**VI.**

Podía sentir la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, mi cuello algo mojado y la aferración de mi cuerpo al suyo. Él frío de la noche no era tan aterrador como las noches anteriores pues nos teníamos el uno a otro, porque eso era mejor que cualquier cobija o tela fina que existiera. La sensación de bienestar y de que estás en casa, se pronunciaba con velocidad a mí alrededor, nunca había encontrado un mejor lugar en el cual habitar.

Tantos años junto a Inuyasha, tantas situaciones por las que habíamos pasado, parecían que desaparecerían como solo un sueño, una utopía posiblemente, era una amenaza que estaba presente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que nadie se atrevía a prestarle atención por temor, y por eso estábamos así en este momento: con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos rojos del llanto y abrazando el dolor.

No puedo dejar que los recuerdos del pasado, atormenten lo que tanto nos habíamos esmerado en construir a base de risas, peleas, celos, lágrimas, juego y muchas cosas. Por eso, sin importar nada, me aferraba su corazón, a su ser.

—Ya ha pasado —le digo acariciando su espalda como si fuera un niño. Los fuegos artificiales comienzan a surgir en el cielo y veo eso como un nuevo comienzo. —Por favor, no te apartes de mi lado —le pido—, se que será difícil, pero…—hago una pausa—, confía en mí.

No quiero olvidar estos sentimientos, ni dejarlos a un lado, tampoco deseo rendirme.

_Yo solo quiero permanecer al lado de mi amado Inuyasha._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¡Lo se! Salió mega triste, pero, pensé, de alguna manera, en algún momento, el recuerdo debe atacarlos. No pienso que el primer amor se pueda olvidar por más personas que lleguen, solo esta hay y a veces, la nostalgía invade los sentidos.

¿Tengo perdón? Ruego que si. Estaré más por estos lares ahora, enserio que me siento muy apenada.

Espero les haya gustado un montón.

Gracias por leer.

**_Vanu-chan_**


End file.
